runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Grace of Darkness
Motto: T.E.A.M - Together Everyone Achieves More Grace Of Darkness is a brand new clan with a difference. We are an active, friendly clan and we are always searching for new members. Led by three highly experienced clan leaders, by joining our clan you are guaranteed to enjoy this unique part of your RuneScape experience! Basic Clan Information Home World: 84 Initials: G.O.D Clan Leaders: Flookinberry, Matt Evans1, Simon Evans Clan Chat: Grace Of Darkness Time Zone: UK Time (GMT) Citadel Tier: 7 Citadel Build Tick: 16:45 GMT Clan Leaders Clan Requirements Please note that we are currently only accepting members with at least ANY of the following: 110+ combat. 1900+ skill total. Some exceptions may be made - please contact one of the clan leaders in-game if you don't meet our requirements but still wish to join. Introduction Devouring the souls of mere mortals, our godlike prowess burns across the land, ripping our victims apart. The silent echo of the wind whispers the name that strikes fear into their torn hearts… Grace Of Darkness. With exciting events, a welcoming clan chat, helpful clan leaders and one of the best clan houses in RuneScape, Grace Of Darkness is a clan unmatched by any other. Join us, together we are unstoppable! We expect our clan members to be active and devoted to the clan. Our clan runs based on UK time, and all of our members need to be aware of this. The majority of our events are at between 6pm and 10pm UK time, and new members wishing to join the clan MUST be able to attend events at this time. Our main event days are Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, but occasionally we do have events on other days, with an aim of hosting 2 - 3 events per week. If you are unable to make almost ALL of the events, then this is NOT the clan for you! Clan Rules 1. Immaturity will not be tolerated during clan events. You are expected to stay mature during every event as this will help the clan to run smoothly. 2. Respect all clan members, particularly those of a higher clan rank than you. Always listen to our high ranked members; they are high ranks for a reason! 3. Fully understand our ranking system, and appreciate the role of your rank in the clan. 4. Be adequately prepared for events beforehand (make sure you bring suitable gear). 5. Do not betray, or be in any way disloyal to the clan and its members. Betrayal is one of the worst crimes and will be dealt with swiftly. 6. Do not use excessive offensive language, especially whilst in the clan chat. 7. When a clan leader is speaking be quiet, especially during the introduction period at the beginning of clan events. 8. Follow orders. Always follow orders from event leaders. Disobeying orders will not be accepted and will result in being given a warning, leading to a possible ban from the clan. 9. Try to be at the event meeting place at least 5 minutes before the event starts. This allows us to start the event quickly without having to wait for latecomers. 10. If a clan member dies during an event, inform everyone immediately so that we can make sure their gravestone is blessed. This will make their gravestone last longer, and will allow them to more easily retrieve their items. Also, If a clan member dies during an event, unless instructed otherwise, you are expected to do your best to return any items that they may have lost. 11. When world hopping make sure to pay attention to clan chat for the world. If told, make sure that your private chat is on friends or off before you hop. Then hop as quickly as you can to avoid being left behind. 12. Never attack another clan member during team events unless instructed to by clan leaders. If you do attack somebody by accident, you will be expected to supply them with food to heal themselves. 13. Check our events calendar regularly, available on this thread. 14. Don’t ask about promotions during clan events. If you have any questions about how to get promoted, speak to one of the clan leaders outside of event times. 15. Do not post ASCII art on this thread. It just makes the thread look untidy. Keep your bumps simple and neat, even just ‘Bump.’ will suffice. 16. You are expected to reach your resource cap in our clan citadel on a regular basis. Remember to obey the rules as breaking them will result in being demoted or even receiving a permanent ban from the clan. Time Zone Information We are a UK based clan; most time zones several hours away from UK time will not work for this clan. If you are interested in joining, please make sure that you will be able to attend events between 6pm and 10pm UK time before filling out the application form. You may find that you are declined solely due to your time zone. If, however, you are certain that you can attend our events, then make sure to include this information in your application form or contact one of the clan leaders in-game. Please read through pages 1 and 2 before filling in the application form. Remember that we only accept the most active of clan members. If you are not prepared to be dedicated to our clan, then DO NOT apply to join. For the application form click here and fill in and post the application form (found in post 8) Typical Clan Events Grace Of Darkness participate in a wide range of events, all with the aim of enhancing your clan experience! Most of our events begin between 6pm and 10pm, and are usually run on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. As being active is very important to us, you will be required to come to every event that you can manage to attend. If for any reason you cannot make a particular event, try to let the clan leaders know beforehand. Here is a list of just some of the events that we participate in: PVM Bandos GWD Armadyl GWD Corporeal Beast Kalphite King PVP Fight Pits Castle Wars Duel Arena Wilderness PVP Skilling Citadel Work (every Saturday) Pyramid Plunder Dungeoneering Fishing Trawler Stealing Creation Miscellaneous Recruitment Drive Games Room Clan Quiz Seasonal Clan Parties Remember to check the events calendar on page 1 post 10 on the clan thread regularly for the event details. Please do not ask for event information in-game as all events will be posted on the clan thread. Category:Clans